back again
by apolla
Summary: *chapter 2* what happens when serena gets her monthly curse for the first time, and poor hiko and sir ken have to deal with it.
1. past 1

"Master Hiko! I beat Kenshin!" Serena yelled excitedly, and dropped her sword.  
  
Hiko sighed "yet another loss towards my idiot student. And this time." Hiko smiled sadistically, "it was by a mere.girl."  
  
Serena stopped what she was doing, and glared at him. "What..exactly..does.that.mean.master?" Serena said the last part with as much mockery as she could.  
  
"I mean Kenshin, I would understand if she had something, that could be of distraction to you, but, as you clearly see." Hiko gestured towards Serena, "she's almost as flat as a board." Hiko smiled another very sadistic smile.  
  
Serena yelled in annoyance, and charged at Hiko, without her sword.  
  
Hiko merely smiled at the girl, and flipped her over his shoulder, sending her sprawling into a bush.  
  
Serena got up after a couple of seconds, and stood up brushing out the leaves from her long golden mane of hair.  
  
"now apologize." Hiko said, clearly believing, that he had won.  
  
"for what?" was the innocent reply. "I'm.. Not.. Done.. Yet."  
  
"Serena' s feet slid into position, for attack, and she brought her hands out from behind her, letting all six of the shiny daggers, in her hands, glint in the suns light.  
  
Kenshin and Serena eyed Hiko, who had a look, that was not far from shock.  
  
Serena smiled, and flicked her wrists, sending the daggers flying at Hiko, who was pressed against the tree, looking at his sword, which lay discarded, because, he had dropped it when he flipped Serena over his shoulder.  
  
Several thuds could be heard as the daggers dugs into Hiko's, clothes, and then into the tree trunk, outlining his body.  
  
Serena grinned triumphantly, and Kenshin laughed, at Hiko's expression because, it looked much lie this "0.o"  
  
"You owe me 300 Kenshin, he is surprised."  
  
Kenshin sighed, and regretfully pulled out his weeks allowance, "here you go Serena, I now know not to doubt you, and your great skills to surprise Master hiko" Kenshin sighed, and eyed Hiko.  
  
Hiko growled at that comment.  
  
They just smiled again. (a/n they do that a lot)  
  
Hiko blinked as he felt Serena's blue eyes on him.  
  
"If we let you down. do you promise that you won't do anything rash." Serena asked, eying him.  
  
"Rash? Why would I do something rash?" Hiko laughed.  
  
Now Kenshins purple gaze was trained on him, "maybe because last time you chased us all the way threw town, slashing at us with your sword that you did."  
  
Hiko sighed and smiled, hoping that it looked sincere, because the two of them would be running again. "I promise." This was just great he, Hiko Seijuurou the thirteenth successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style. Was being held captive by both of his idiot students.  
  
Serena eyed him doubtfully, and poked Kenshin, to make him do it.  
  
Kenshin picked the first dagger out from the tree, and tossed it to Serena, who twirled it, letting Hiko know that she was no rookie with the daggers, and she had purposely missed him. Serena stood there holding her dagger, incase Hiko decided to try anything.  
  
He smiled when Kenshin finished picking out the daggers, and walked over to his fallen sword and sheathed it.  
  
Hiko waited for Serena to finish hiding her daggers, with her back turned to him, until he said anything.  
  
"I think that that is all for today. We should be heading back to the dojo, before it gets dark out."  
  
His students giggled remembering the last time that they had gotten stuck out late.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and waited for them to finish.  
  
"so.. to make sure that we don't have to suffer another incident in the forest, I suggest that the two of you.. RUN!  
  
He unsheathed his sword, and started after the pair.  
  
What do you think? Remember to review! Or else, I will send my rabid Hiko after you! 


	2. past 2

I love you guys; you know how to adore a writer. ^.^x  
  
Hiko stepped by his two students checking their movements from the corner of his eyes, as he made his way to the dirt path that led from his dojo, to the outside world. "Serena, your form is fine, but I don't expect that your opponents abdomen will be as low as you're striking. But then again we all know that you can't help being short". Hiko grinned at his insult, mentally giving himself a pat on the back.  
  
"Ok" came Serena's calm reply. Which was very unusual for her, normally she would be shooting death glares at his back.  
  
Hiko stared at Serena's back pensively, he then shifted his eyes towards Kenshin who had just started to move towards the waterfall, which was loud, and out of hearing distance.  
  
Serena turned around to face Hiko, who had just sat down. "Yes?" she asked sounding a bit nervous.  
  
Hiko starred at her his dark eyes penetrating hers, "what's wrong?" he watched her waiting.  
  
Serena turned red, she new that Hiko would find out sooner or later but she would have preferred later, so she tried her luck at lying. "No..Nothing" she mentally whacked herself, there went her lie.  
  
Hiko smirked; he didn't even need to look at her eyes to know she was lying. "Really?" he watched as she nodded quickly. "Then why is it that your face is the color of Kenshins hair?"  
  
Serena shifted around "You know when a girl gets bleeding, but it's not from a wound." She was shifting around nervously now, hoping that he would catch on.  
  
Hiko's eyes went wide, she couldn't mean.. Please say that she didn't... all of a sudden he could see why his other student had gotten far away from him. He would strangle Kenshin as soon as he got near him, for not telling him earlier.  
  
Serena thought that he didn't get what she was saying, so she continued, "you know that woman that you brought home the one night you were really really drunk, the one with the really low cut dress, and when you woke up and came to breakfast she was telling us about her monthly occurrences, and how lucky she was that she had gotten it the morning after, and not when you to.well..you know." She was redder than Kenshins hair by now, she was almost sure of it.  
  
Hiko's face was red now. she meant it.. But how could she.. What was HE supposed to do about it? Sure he was Hiko one of the greatest men in Japan but how was he, a man supposed to know about a woman's monthly curse. He looked at Serena again, who was staring at him with her big blue eyes, clearly asking for his help.  
  
Hiko stood up, his tall frame towering over Serena's, "come" he actually knew what to do, he would take her down to Okinas, and get one of his women to help her.  
  
"Where are we going master Hiko?" Serena asked looking at him nervously  
  
"we're going to the Aoiya, I'm sure one of the women will know what to do." He hoped. (Poor Hiko)  
  
Kenshin had been watching their lips move, and as soon as he saw the word the Aoiya, he ran up to them, "where're you two going master?"  
  
"The Aoiya, but I'm sure that you won't want to go there."  
  
"Why not?" to Kenshin the Aoiya was a place of free food, the girl's there thought that he was so cute.  
  
"Akira's little cousins are there." Said Serena smirking. The last time they had been there at the same time as Akira's cousins Kenshin had ended up playing Cinderella with Hiko, and he had had to be Cinderella, while Hiko was stuck as the princess. Serena added as an after thought, "I'm sure that the little pink dress will still fit you though."  
  
"Oro? I think on after thought that I'll stay here." Before Hiko could change his mind about Kenshin, Kenshin was back by the waterfall practicing.  
  
Serena patted herself on the back again; she had successfully gotten rid of Kenshin. When she turned around to find Hiko, she found that he wasn't there. Turning back to the path, she saw that he had already started on his way. So she rushed after him.  
  
Hiko entered the Aoiya, with Serena trailing behind him; he stood at the front desk, and waited there for someone to tend to him,  
  
When Akira came to the front desk, she looked surprised. "Hiko, you normally only come here after dark."  
  
He looked at Akira, she had bright green blue hair, and purple eyes, she was about 16, today her hair was down, and it reached her shoulders. "I'm not here for me, he said gruffly, and Serena giggled, my student here, needs some help with some..womanly...issues." Hiko hoped that he had worded that properly, he did not want to be caught chatting with a woman, about the time of the month.  
  
Akira grinned, and cocked her head to the side "is she pregnant?"  
  
Serena laughed at Hiko now who had just gone from pink, to bright red.  
  
"NO, tell me Akira, exactly how is my student supposed to be pregnant at the age of 12."  
  
"How many men does she live around?" she grinned at Hiko teasingly.  
  
Serena continued to laugh as Hiko turned another couple of shades redder "is he supposed to be that shade?"  
  
Hiko stood up to his full height, he intended to get out of there as fast as possible, and Akira was NOT helping. "You know exactly what I mean Akira, just tell me if you'll help or not."  
  
She laughed airily "of course I'll help her." She beckoned Serena behind the desk, and they went into the back room, when they came out Akira was carrying a bag, which she gave to Hiko to carry.  
  
Hiko looked in the bag, and picked out one of the items, "this looks like the stuff that we used to pad the dojo."  
  
Serena made a face, "that's because you're cheap master Hiko."  
  
Hiko picked out another one of the items, and looked at it. "This one looks like a cigar." (Don't ask)  
  
Serena made another face. "Tell me master Hiko, exactly what do you spend your time doing?"  
  
He noticed what he was doing, and he dropped the stuff back in the bag, "thanks Akira."  
  
Serena said her thanks as well, and they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got back to the dojo, Serena and Kenshin washed up in the lake, while Hiko made diner.  
  
Kenshin sat behind the bushes talking with Serena, who was currently bathing. "Wait I don't get it Serena, because you bled, you're a woman."  
  
"It was something like that, I really didn't get what she said. You want to know what's even worse, master Hiko says that I have to have either you or him with me when I go out, for protection."  
  
Kenshin sounded confused "protection from what? You've always been able to handle yourself."  
  
Serena sniffed in annoyance, "I told him that, and then he just said that his rules are law to us, so I tripped him in front of all of these women, and the contents of my bag came spilling out."  
  
Kenshins laugh came from behind the bushes, "what did he do?"  
  
Serena exited the water, and wrapped the towel around her, " he blushed a lot, and scrambled to pick everything up. I just walked ahead of him, and told him to come along, I think that those women were from the west, and they thought that he was my butler." Serena came around to Kenshins side of the bushes, "your turn."  
  
Kenshin got up, and went over to the lake, and Serena waited till she heard him getting in to start changing.  
  
"Hey Kenshin who's turn is it to wash the clothes?"  
  
"I believe that it's master Hikos turn, that it is."  
  
Serena laughed, and settled down on the forest floor.  
  
"I think that Hiko thinks that now that you're a woman you aren't as strong as a man."  
  
Serena either caught the wrong end of that, or was he saying that she was weak. "Are you saying that I'm weaker than you?" she asked indignantly.  
  
"Well... Yes"  
  
Serena noticed Kenshins clothes that he had thrown over the bushes, and his clean ones as well. " You're only stronger than me, because you're a guy, but I'm smarter than you." Serena then noticed some red berries that were on some of the surrounding plants.  
  
"Kenshin sounded amused, "are you saying that I'm stupid?"  
  
Serena picked some of the berries, and mimicked him, "well.yes."  
  
She grinned, and picked up his underwear, and crushed the berries in her hand, and let the red juice run down onto his underwear, and on second thought she added some to his pants.  
  
Serena picked up both sets of his clothes, "hey Kenshin, I think that I'll meet you at the dojo, I'm going to help Hiko with the cooking."  
  
Kenshin looked at the bushes, "Serena!! Hiko wanted me to..." he stopped, noticing that he was yelling at thin air. He got out of the lake, and looked for his towel, but found that it wasn't there, he all of a sudden had an idea as to why Serena ran off. He checked behind the bushes for his clothes, but he found nothing, except for a smile drawn in the dirt, and the word 'IDIOT' "SERENA!! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Serena grinned, when she got back to the dojo, she discarded Kenshins clothes in his room, but brought his underwear to Hiko. "MASTER Hiko!!" she put on a really disgusted look, as she entered the kitchen with his underwear suspended on a stick.  
  
Hiko dusted his hands off, and turned around, but when he found a red underwear in his face he backed off. "Serena!"  
  
"These are Kenshins, so don't even think that these are mine." She said and looked annoyed.  
  
Hiko looked back at the underwear "why? i thought that Kenshin had more dignity than that"  
  
Serena shrugged, and put on a worried face, "I don't know, maybe he's feeling dejected, or something."  
  
"where's Kenshin?" Hiko looked around.  
  
Serenas eyes went wide, damn, I hadn't thought of that, she came up with something quickly. " as soon as I saw this" Serena looked at the underwear, and her eyes went all teary, "I rushed here, to show you." She looked down at the ground, and hoped that he would take the excuse.  
  
Hiko nodded, "you can eat dinner now, and then go to bed, I'll deal with Kenshin."  
  
Serena turned away from him, and grinned wildly, take that Himura I'm not weaker than you.  
  
What do you think ? ( review 


End file.
